Daniel's Dead Again
by mcgirl
Summary: Daniel dies again but no one thinks it is a big deal except for Cam but he has never died before


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 or any of its characters and am making no money

Rating: There are a few cuss words in here.

Series Information: Jack is still in charge of the SGC and Janet is alive.

"Crap," Sam said when she saw that Daniel had gotten hit by a staff weapon.

Teal'c turned around and killed the jaffa and everyone went to Daniel.

"Daniel what can we do, where are you hurt" Mitchell said.

"I have been shot with a damn staff blast and am probably about to die" he said like this was a normal occurrence

"Alright, we'll miss you Daniel" Sam said like she was talking in a regular non life threatening situation.

"Indeed" Teal'c said.

"I have decided to go to a higher plane of existence, ascend again. I can do it all by myself now. Can I have a party when I come back? We haven't had one of those since the fifth time I died." he said.

"That is great and of course we will have a party. I love to have an excuse to party and drink alcohol" Sam said smiling.

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Say nice things about me during the funeral. You know how upset I get when you guys don't give me a decent funeral and besides I think this is my ninth or tenth time dieing so that should be something special. I have still not forgiven you for not giving me a funeral service when I ascended the first time. I was 'dead' for a whole year that should mean something" Daniel said faintly.

"We will and we will proclaim you killed in action fighting honorably" Teal'c said.

"Remember we split insurance money that the three of you receive for me dieing. Last time I hardly got any" Daniel said.

Cam stood in shock as he saw that his teammates were joking about Daniel dieing.

Daniel finally stopped breathing and ascended into a ball of light.

"I can't believe you guys. You did not even try to save him" Cam said.

"It's alright he will be back. Daniel is like the energizer bunny he keeps going and going and going. He always comes back he just needs to meditate on life or whatever ascended people do for awhile. This is the ninth or tenth time that he has died so we are used to it by now. You should get used to it too. Should we continue the mission" Sam said.

"Indeed we shall" Teal'c said.

"One of your best friends died how you can continue with the mission" Cam said.

"You have not had the experience of dieing yet have you" Teal'c said.

"No and I don't plan too anytime soon. I think that the two of you are in shock. We are going back to the SGC right now" Cam said.

"Fine but you do know that Daniel has to die once a year at least. The rest of us have died at least two times, no big deal," Sam said."

Let's go I am sure that General O'Neill will be upset" he said.

"He'll just be pissed about the paperwork that he has to fill out. You know how much paperwork it takes to classify a person dead and giving an Earthly explanation for it. We should come up with a really good unique explanation this time. Let's think of some ideas while we head back to the SGC" Sam said.

They eventually got to the SGC"

"SG-1 why are you back and where is Daniel" General Jack O'Neill said.

"Daniel's dead sir" Sam said.

"Crap," Jack said.

"I told you he would be upset about Daniel's death unlike the two of you who wanted to continue the mission" Cam said.

"I'm upset about having to fill out the paperwork. You know how long it takes to give a good explanation on why he died. I propose we have a contest on the most creative way Daniel died. The person who wins will get a bag of Daniel's favorite type of coffee in memory of him" he said.

"That will be good he thinks that we have been ignoring the times that he have died. We have all made a good profit out of it" Sam said

"That is a good point Colonel. We debrief in one hour" Jack said turning around.

Cam was still shocked at the reaction of his teammates and the general. Maybe they dealt with grief in different ways as they headed off to the infirmary. He was sure that Dr Frasier was going to be upset when she heard.


End file.
